Darkness
by Nina Parker
Summary: —…Una vez que entras allí, no puedes salir. — Ese bosque, no tiene nombre. Nadie que haya entrado ha vuelto a salir jamás. —…Vuelve en ti. — ¡Debemos salir de aquí! — Para, por favor, para. — Mátalo. — Aléjate. — Muere… — Kagome…—… Mátame. — ¿Quién eres? — Tú peor pesadilla. — ¿Dónde estamos? — En el infierno… — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Venganza…


**_Hola niñas, destilo inspiración. Así que aprovechen. Estoy con muchas ideas nuevas. Ahora trataré el género horror. No me maten, es mi primer fic de este género._**

**Disclaimer:** —…Una vez que entras allí, no puedes salir. — Ese bosque, no tiene nombre. Nadie que haya entrado ha vuelto a salir jamás. —…Vuelve en ti. — ¡Debemos salir de aquí! —Para, por favor, para. —Mátalo. —Aléjate. — Muere… —Kagome…—… Mátame. — ¿Quién eres? — Tú peor pesadilla. — ¿Dónde estamos? — En el infierno… — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Venganza…

**Género: **Horror, drama, romance, angst.

**—**

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha & co. No me pertenece si no a Rumiko Takahashi._

**Perdidos.**

Ya hace un año que había vuelto a la era feudal. Todo había cambiado. Rin vivía con Kaede. Miroku y Sango tenían tres hijos y la sacerdotisa… bueno se había casado con Inuyasha. Pero no tenía hijos, aún.

Ahora se encontraban viajando a una aldea, donde se era necesaria su presencia. Ella era la sacerdotisa de la aldea. Y era su deber. Miroku y Sango los acompañaban. Dejando así, a sus hijos, al cuidado de Kaede y Rin.

La sacerdotisa no se sentía muy segura de estar siguiendo bien el camino. Sentía que algo estaba mal.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el hanyou preocupado al notar la duda en los ojos de su esposa.

—No es nada, solo es que no estoy muy segura de que es este el camino. Preguntemos a esa señora —Dijo la sacerdotisa refiriéndose a la anciana que estaba algunos metros adelante—. Disculpe, señora. ¿Nos diría si es este el camino hacia la aldea Hushi? —preguntó la exterminadora amablemente, una vez que se posaron al a su lado.

La señora los miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Si van allá solo encontrarán la perdición. No vayan —gritó asustada la anciana cayendo sentada al suelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó una chica de largos cabellos castaños ayudando a la anciana a levantarse.—, Ellos quieren ir, a la aldea Hushi. —dijo la señora abrazándose a la muchacha. La chica los miró sorprendida. Ir allí solo acarrearía tragedias.

—No deben ir allá. Se dice que hay un poderoso demonio rondando por el bosque del olvido —susurró la castaña frunciendo el ceño, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—¿El bosque del olvido? —preguntó el monje confundido.

—Ese bosque, no tiene nombre. Nadie que haya entrado ha vuelto a salir jamás —dijo la anciana mujer abrazando con fuerza a su joven acompañante

—Se dice que la única persona, una mujer, que podía acabar con el demonio fue quemada viva. Llevándose al demonio con ella. Pero ella, el demonio, ha vuelto, buscando venganza. Por eso no se acerquen a ese bosque. Una vez que entras allí no puedes salir jamás… —comenzó a contar la castaña, dándoles más información sobre dicho bosque, pero se interrumpió de golpe, mientras se ponía de pie—. Les he contado demasiado. Es mejor que se marchen y olviden esa aldea —dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se llevaba a la señora con ella.

Decidieron continuar su viaje ignorando las advertencias de las dos mujeres. Caminaron hasta adentrarse en un bosque. Mientras más se perdían en la espesura de este, mas oscurecía.

—Ka—go—me —La nombrada se detuvo. Todos continuaron caminando, pero, al notar la acción repentina de la sacerdotisa, se detuvieron. De la nada el cabello de la sacerdotisa, recogido en el clásico peinado de sacerdotisa, se soltó.

Pudo sentir algo deslizándose por su mejilla, colocó su mano en la zona afectada y se sorprendió al ver… Sangre.

Al observar eso la sacerdotisa se asustó, ¿Y si todo lo que dijeron era cierto?

—Ka—go—me —Nuevamente, esa voz, familiar. La sacerdotisa sentía como si, el que pronunciaba aquellas palabras, estuviese detrás de ella.

_Nadie se movió de su lugar. _

—Ka—go—me. —Eso comenzaba a asustar a la mujer de cabellos azabaches.

Todos se notaban perturbados _¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?_

— ¿Pero qué demonios…? —Esa pregunta quedó en el aire, no había nadie para responderla.

**Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa**

**Itsu Itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni**

**Tsuru to kame ga subetta.**

**Ushiro no shoumen daare?**

Cuando ese lúgubre canto finalizó, todo, se sumió en un profundo silencio. De repente una suave risa se escucho.

—Hana, tú siempre mezclándote con los humanos. Que lastima me das —Esa voz. No sabía por qué, pero la sacerdotisa sentía que era ella a la que le hablaban.

Una mujer, de largos cabellos, negros, azules y morados hizo aparición. Sus ojos eran de un llamativo color purpura, con destellos rojos. Vestía un hakama rojo. Y un haori blanco. Portaba una armadura antigua y dos espadas descansaban en su cintura. Notaron que sus ropas estaban rasgadas y rotas. Su armadura agrietada y casi destruida.

—¿Qué ocurre te asusta verme de nuevo, hermanita? —Esa pregunta sádica por parte de la mujer, la perturbó. Pero solo se limito a desviar la mirada.

—No sé de lo que me hablas. —Esas palabras escaparon de sus labios por si solas. _¿Por qué sentía esa familiaridad con ella? ¿Acaso se conocían? _

—¿Quién diría que renacerías en la reencarnación de una poderosa sacerdotisa? Aún más que su propia encarnación y que tú —Rió la mujer

—No sé quién eres —Aseguró la sacerdotisa retrocediendo.

—No me extraña. Ya irás recordando, lenta y dolorosamente. —Dijo con confianza, la mujer, acercándose a ellos—. Pronto sabrás lo que es el verdadero dolor Hana. O debo decir Kagome —dijo de manera tétrica la mujer paseando su mirada por el grupo—. Has entrado en mi bosque y eso no te lo perdonaré jamás. Ahora conocerás lo que es el infierno, a donde tú me mandaste. Fui condenada a deambular por este mundo, maldita. Vivo alimentándome de las almas de la gente que entra aquí sin saber las consecuencias. Yo no puedo salir de este bosque. Todo lo que entra jamás sale. Incluso, Ustedes —Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas con furia y odio. Pero también pudieron notar cierto tono burlón escondido en ellas.

Todos retrocedieron. Esa sensación de inseguridad la invadió.

—Aunque intenten escapar no lo lograrán, ya que, el bosque se extiende de manera rápida. Acabando con las aldeas y pueblos a su alrededor. No podrán salir del infierno —Ese susurro, les heló la sangre.

La mujer los miró, como si estuviese estudiándolos.

—Había muerto contigo en ese incendio, o, eso creyeron —Rió de forma tenebrosa

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacernos? —La voz de la exterminadora tembló demasiado para su gusto.

—Oh yo no les haré nada. Él lo hará. —Dijo con simpleza.

Todas las miradas se clavaron donde Inuyasha permanecía de pie. Con la cabeza gacha, y su mirada oculta por su flequillo.

—Esto no es bueno —Susurró el monje que no había mediado palabra en todo ese rato.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? —Ese susurro tétrico de parte de Inuyasha los asustó. El platinado levantó la vista, dejando ver su transformación. Sus ojos rojos, sus pupilas azules. En sus pómulos, las marcas moradas, hicieron aparición. Y por último sus garras y colmillos más largos.

—Su parte demoniaca se está fortaleciendo —anunció el monje frunciendo el ceño.

—Inuyasha —susurró la sacerdotisa tratando de acercarse.

—Aléjense de mi —Fue el rugido del hombre de vestiduras rojas, antes de perder la razón por completo.

Todos retrocedieron nuevamente.

—Corran —susurró la exterminadora tomando la mano de su esposo. Todos realizaron la acción dicha, alejándose, pero la oscuridad del bosque no ayudaba mucho.

—Corran todo lo que quieran, no podrán escapar. —Nuevamente la voz de esa mujer extraña.

Los sentía acercarse. Tenían que salir de ese maldito bosque. Encontraron su salvación al divisar una clase de cueva a lo lejos. La sacerdotisa se adelanto, haciendo una muda orden, de seguirla. Pero todos sabían que no serviría de mucho, él, pronto los encontraría. En la entrada, arboles y grandes rocas, dificultaban el acceso a la cueva.

Una vez dentro, cada uno, se encogió en su lugar.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí —sentenció Sango caminando de un lado a otro. Haciendo notar sus nervios.

—No nos iremos sin Inuyasha —aseguró la sacerdotisa enfrentando a su amiga.

—Nos matará si nos quedamos. Debemos irnos lo antes posible —dijo la exterminadora con decisión.

—Debemos… Debemos salvarlo, no me iré sin él. —Dijo la mujer de cabellos azabaches. La castaña frunció el ceño al ver la testarudez de su amiga.

—Kagome, debemos irnos. Tenemos que salvarnos nosotros, él ya no es el mismo de antes —insistió la castaña tratando de convencer a la joven mujer.

—¿Qué ocurriría si fuera Miroku el que estuviese allí afuera, lo dejarías solo? —preguntó la sacerdotisa mirando a la exterminadora fijamente, la cual se limitó a apartar la mirada, arrepentida.

La sacerdotisa se sentó en una esquina, alejada de todos. En un pequeño charco de agua pudo ver su reflejo. De un momento a otro pudo ver que sus ojos enrojecían. Cayó hacia atrás al ver eso, fue por unos segundos pero pudo verlo.

Un extraño pero leve ruido la sacó de sus cavilaciones. ¿Un goteo, tal vez? Su mirada se clavó en el lugar del cual provenía el sonido. Se sorprendió al ver un charco de líquido rojo, espeso. Lentamente levanto la mirada hasta poder ver el techo de la cueva.

Se cubrió la boca con su mano derecha, ahogando un grito de puro terror. Sangre, en las rocosas paredes, y esta caía formando pequeños charcos a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? — Esa pregunta la hizo volver a la realidad.

Vio a su alrededor y nada. Todo limpio, sin ningún rastro de sangre. ¿Una alucinación? Tal vez, podría ser que su mente le estaba jugando bromas.

Se puso de pie, tomó su pesado y gran arco con su mano izquierda, acomodó el carcaj de flechas en su espalda y se acercó a su amiga.

—Tenemos que pensar en un plan —sentenció la sacerdotisa paseando, nuevamente, su mirada por la cueva. Pero todo seguía en orden.

—¿Qué hacemos? — Fue la simple, pero a la vez compleja, pregunta del monje.

La mirada zafiro de la sacerdotisa se clavó en la azulina del monje, mientras formulaba una respuesta.

—Nos preparamos — Dijo la azabache con decisión. —Ella cree que puede controlar nuestras mentes mediante trucos sucios. Debemos prepararnos para todo —anunció la mujer mirando al grupo esperando alguna objeción.

—¿Cómo lo haremos? — Nuevamente otra traba._ ¿Cómo lo harían si no sabían ni dónde estaban? _

Cada vez se sentía más fatigada. Su cansancio aumentaba. No sabían cómo escapar. Ya que una vez adentro. Nadie puede salir.

—Tendremos que encontrarla y vencerla. No sé cómo, ni cuando, ni donde pero lo haremos — Esas palabras de parte de la sacerdotisa alentaron a los demás.

Se parecía a su esposo, siempre tratando de salir adelante.

—Debemos buscar a Inuyasha, hallar la forma de volverlo a la normalidad y… escapar —finalizó en un suspiro la azabache. Todos asintieron encontrando razonable el plan.

Pero eran tres contra ese bosque. Debían volver, ¿quién diría que una simple excursión terminara de esa manera? Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios, estaba perturbada. Nunca lo había visto así. Sus ojos, rojos intensos, expresaban destrucción, maldad y muerte.

—Debemos prepararnos para lo que sea, no hay que dejar que nos sorprenda. Debemos permanecer fuertes y prestar atención en cada uno de sus movimientos —terminó su discurso sentándose en una roca que reposaba cerca.

Se sentía mareada, asfixiada. Nuevamente pudo sentir un leve goteo. Paseó su mirada por el lugar y vio que las paredes, las rocas, todo, estaba cubierto de sangre. Buscó a sus amigos con la mirada y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verlos allí, en el suelo, en un gran charco de sangre, muertos.

Sintió las lagrimas asomarse, pero no, no lloraría allí, por más que quisiera no lo haría. Cerró sus ojos reteniendo así las lágrimas.

Se sobresalto al sentir que era tomada por los hombros. Abrió los ojos, con lentitud y temor, esperando lo peor. Pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su amiga.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a su amiga efusivamente. Dejando escapar las lágrimas retenidas anteriormente.

— Kagome… —susurró la exterminadora abrazando a la joven sacerdotisa—. Calma, ya está todo bien —aseguró la mujer castaña consolando a su amiga.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Si, seguramente era eso, estaba enloqueciendo.

Se separó con lentitud de su amiga, y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar.

—Listo, ya está, estoy bien. Solo fue una visión. Un juego de ella, trató de manipularme mostrándolos a ustedes… —Se interrumpió la azabache sin atreverse a mirar el rostro de su amiga.

—¿Nosotros qué, Kagome? — Preguntó insistente la exterminadora esperando la respuesta.

—Muertos —Ese simple susurró los desconcertó. _¿Quería enloquecerlos mostrándoles tragedias?_

La castaña se limitó a sentarse frente a su amiga, con su espalda apoyada en la pared.

—¿Y si trata de enloquecernos mostrándonos a nuestros seres queridos… muertos? —preguntó en voz baja la castaña mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Tal vez —Ese aporte inseguro de parte de Miroku las alertó. ¿Y si tenía razón?

Se puso de pie decidida, eso no se quedaría así, ella, mejor dicho, ellos lucharían por su libertad. No se quedarían a la deriva, debían escapar. Tal vez no sabían cómo, ni cuándo ni dónde pero ellos escaparían de allí a como dé lugar.

**_Hola. _**

**_Seguramente les parecerá algo extraño y se preguntarán, ¿No ha, Kagome, reencarnado suficiente ya? Bueno, pues en esta historia no es una reencarnación exactamente pero es algo parecido. Espero que les guste, ya que es mi primera historia de terror. Ya hace mucho que he querido escribir una de este tipo, pero no sabía cómo. Muchas gracias por leer. Y muchas gracias por sus reviews. _**

**_He informado la lamentable pérdida de historias por falta de imaginación. Pero no se preocupen habrá más y si puedo as editaré, corregiré y las subiré nuevamente._**

**_Nuevamente, les agradezco por leerme y gastar su valioso tiempo en escribirme. Y debo disculparme ya que a una lectora he insultado cuando ella solo daba su punto de vista. Lamento los problemas y seguramente saben a qué me refiero._**

**_Hola niñas, destilo inspiración. Así que aprovechen. Estoy con muchas ideas nuevas. Ahora trataré el género horror. No me maten, es mi primer fic de este género._**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**_July-chann_**


End file.
